Things Godot Can't See
by mangoesandoatmeal
Summary: Now that Godot's sight is severely damaged, what things will he not be able to see anymore? Disclaimer: I don't own the cover picture for this, but I thank the person who made it!
1. Chapter 1

**Things Godot Can't See**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Can you believe it? I'm writing something! Crazy, huh? I got really busy with my schoolwork and sports, but now I might have some more extra time to write stuff! I'll try my best to update this. Enjoy!

* * *

Anyone who had seen Dahlia Hawthorne would have something to say about her appearance. Some might say graceful, the way she serenely walks, as if gliding on air. Others might say adorable, the utterly cute way she smiles. A few might even say that she is beautiful. Men would drool a river for her, and then fantasize that they could take her sailing on that very river. But for one man, it was all he could do to not spit out his coffee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The previous efforts were futile, and coffee went spilling everywhere. It drenched the picture he was looking at. Godot peacefully began to look through some of his old files, when an image of a certain someone fluttered out of the envelope. It landed on his desk, perfectly in his line of sight. His scream could be heard throughout the entire Prosecutors Office.

Godot could not be sure of what he saw, now that the picture was soaked in black coffee. Hoping it was just a dream, he ventured to his neighboring office.

All the bravado was knocked out of him as he timidly tapped the door to Edgeworth's office. When the Demon Prosecutor opened it, he was shocked to see Godot hunched over, sniffling. He was usually so cool, so confident, but here he was looking completely terrified. "Can I talk to you?" The words made Edgeworth cringe, since he was horrible with anything to do with feelings, but he knew someone from Human Resources would get him in trouble if he turned Godot away. So, he let him in.

After plopping down on the plush couch, Godot spoke again. "I saw something horrifying today." The words were barely a whisper, but Edgeworth heard them nonetheless. He inferred that it was probably a gruesome body at a crime scene. The description was something Edgeworth really didn't want to hear, but in this position he had to at least _try_ to comfort his colleague. "Why don't you tell me about what you saw?" He asked calmly, and Godot nodded, agreeing to tell him about his traumatic experience.

"I was cleaning out some of my old files, and when I look down, a picture of... of... Dahlia Hawthorne was staring at me."

Edgeworth flinched, knowing how hard it would've been for him to see her face again. She even made him shiver!

"Mr. Godot, I know it's hard to put the past behind you, but I think it's for the best if-"

He was rudely cut off by a hysterical Godot.

"But that's not all! She had NO HAIR!"

By then Edgeworth had no idea what on Earth Godot was talking about. Of course she hair! That long gloss of bright red hair. How could he miss it?

Now on the floor, Godot was curled into a tight ball, weeping. "The horror, the horror!", he kept yelling. Sighing, Edgeworth picked up him up and carried him, all the way down twelve flights of stairs, to his car. Godot was set gently down in the backseat while Edgeworth rapidly drove him to the mental hospital.

* * *

Yup, that's right! Dahlia Hawthorne with no hair! Poor Godot, he was so used to it by then. I hope this wasn't too terrible, but the ability to write will come back eventually! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Godot Can't See**

**Chapter 2**

The courtroom was definitely a formal place, requiring nice clothes from those who worked there. To Godot, almost everyone met the required standard. Many of his co-workers dressed rather ostentatiously, but everyone had their own style and he accepted that. But one man in particular really confused him. Godot could never understand why his rival, Phoenix Wright, never wore a tie.

He supposed he could excuse the obviously cheap suit, but could he honestly not wear a tie? A cravat or a jabot like Edgeworth and Franziska would pretty silly, but at least some effort would be shown! The outfit looked extremely odd without a tie, and something definitely needed to be done. Godot then remembered that everything has an explanation. Maybe he couldn't afford one? Maybe he had a sensitive neck? Whatever the deal was, he needed a tie, and pronto.

After his court proceedings were finished for the day, Godot rushed home. Upon entering, he immediately went for his closet. The neck wear section, to be exact. Godot flipped through the various ties, looking for a one to match the suit of his spiky-haired rival. Personally, he thought something striped would be nice. There seemed to be an infinite mass of ties, but finally, after an hour, the hard work payed off and Godot found something acceptable. Since he personally didn't wear blue, it was hard to find something that would go with Wright's rag-of-a-suit.

The tie wasn't striped, but instead midnight black. As dark as Godot's coffee, in fact. At first he overlooked it, being too simple, but later Godot realized it was because of this simplicity that it would match well. It had a very nice sheen to it, and should look good on Wright. Godot set it down on the counter while he grabbed his phone book. Towards the end of the 'W' section, he found the Wright and Co. Law Offices. Grabbing the tie and his car keys, Godot pondered the best way to approach him about his dress problem. Maybe just leave the tie at the door? Or should he actually approach him about it and then give him the tie? Usually cool as ice, Godot was a little uncomfortable with the awkwardness that would probably occur.

A twenty-minute drive brought him to the front door of Wright and Co., and Godot decided to just slip the tie under the door and leave. Feeling proud in his generosity, Godot went back to his house.

* * *

As Godot walked into the courthouse the next day, he was absolutely appalled. That blithering idiot still wasn't wearing a tie! After he just gave him one! While calming himself down before entering the courtroom, he made a mental note to throw his twelfth cup of coffee at Trite's face.

* * *

Woo! Actually continued writing this! Yeahhh! If you have any ideas as to what Godot can't see, please comment them! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Godot Can't See**

**Chapter 3 **

Coffee might be his passion, but Godot's love for games was a close second. That's part of the reason he became a lawyer, to find the best way to win while still following the rules. Although this game, the game of law, was a bit more stressful and dangerous, it was still one worth playing. And that's why Godot became interested in law, because of his joy for games. Now the interest brought him to a scratched oak desk in a stuffy office, filing paperwork.

This paperwork was a lot duller than any game Godot had played. Scribbling his signature and case numbers repeatedly was not in any way, shape, or form, fun. But this was work, not play. It was a long three days until his next appearance in court, prosecuting a thief who was accused of stealing 200 pounds of butter from a bakery.

The defendant, a young woman, Saffron Creme, was clearly guilty. There were strands of her blonde hair found in the bakery's ginormous refrigerator, and her fingerprints were everywhere. She had also been to rehab twice, to help cure her addiction of, you guessed it, butter. This case would be a breeze, if only Godot could pull himself together and finish his work.

His pencil snapped in half from agitation. He needed something to do. This was boring, _excruciatingly_ boring. Seeing as his pencil was now broken, and there were no more in the designated cup, Godot thought he'd go on an adventure to find more. Not a very exciting journey, just down the hall to the supply room, but an expedition nonetheless.

Exactly 43 seconds later (Godot was so bored that he actually counted the seconds it took him to walk to the supply room), he arrived to what should be a pencil paradise. But the cold reality was that there were no more pencils. This journey was starting to become a bit more exciting!

Godot spoke to the empty room, in elegant coffeenese, "Again, the bitterness of the coffee comes to curse those who fall captive under its spell".

But it turns out the room was not, in fact, empty.

"Ahem... Mr. Godot, good day to you."

Edgeworth was not certain how to react to one of Godot's random metaphors, but he tried his best at small talk. It was a feeble attempt to avoid awkwardness, he despised uncomfortable situations. But something entirely different was going on in Godot's mind. He realized where he could get some new pencils!

"Say, Amigo, do you by chance have any spare pencils?"

Although he cringed at the word 'Amigo', Edgeworth nodded.

"I believe I have a few. Let me show you to my office."

And so Godot began a new sequence of his quest.

The maroon-clad prosecutor led him to a maroon-clad office. Inside, everything was, you guessd it again, maroon.

_This guy's addicted to off-shades of red as I am to coffee_, Godot thought humorously. Some pencils were neatly in the corner of Edgeworth's polished desk, sharpened and ready for action. He was about to take some, but something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"A chessboard!"

The pencils were quickly forgotten in the sudden appearance of a game. Godot sat down at the stool and looked at Edgeworth.

"Care to play a round?"

"Well, even though it is work hours, I suppose I _could_ spare a few minutes for some chess."

Once Edgeworth had sat at the opposite stool and they were both settled, Edgeworth, always being the polite gentleman, let his opponent go first. Godot prepared to move his left knight, but upon looking down, he was instead very startled.

"Where are my pieces?"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this is up a little late, but at least I got it up today! Whoop! I'd like to thank Afiction for this idea. And to AA Addict, I'm 99% sure I'll be doing your idea next. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Things Godot Can't See**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Warning: This chapter does contain some elements of Trials and Tribulations, but nothing on a case or trial. It just goes through Godot's backstory, but if you wish to not be spoiled at all, you may want to skip this chapter.

* * *

The aroma of dark, bitter coffee wafted around the room. It slithered from the doctors mug and danced evilly around the room, as if tempting the sleeping man to wake up. Swirling and twirling, the artificial-looking room was soon full of an acrid and wistful scent. It was the fragrance of dark coffee.

To the doctor, it was a hopeless case. That's why, to him, it didn't matter if he came in late, or did a less-than-satisfactory job. Instead of a hospital room, he pictured himself in a clear, clean café. Gorgeous scenery, bitter coffee, and an everlasting peace. Somewhere to relax, to sleep forever.

But to the neighboring man, the idea of everlasting sleep was not a pleasant one. Instead of daydreaming, he was fighting to reclaim his stolen life. Two causes brought him to battle, one for love, and one for hate. Every day for five years he struggled to wake up, to live. Coffee entered his nose, and that was all he needed. Something real, not a memory. He jolted out of the bed.

* * *

He never should have woken up. When he left the world of sleep, of dreams, he lost the most important thing. Hope. There was nothing left for him. The woman he loved, gone, unfairly taken. The woman he hated, already brought to justice. Everyone he knew had moved on with their lives. He was forgotten.

But he had always been a fighter. Whether it had been wrestling to wake up, or battling in court, he was always fighting. Now, he'd be fighting to find a purpose, and to redeem himself. There had to be something he could do. Somewhere in this world, there was a cause worth fighting for.

When everything was lost, his sight, love, hate, even hope, a little spark ignited. Phoenix Wright. That was the reason to keep living, to keep fighting. He was defense attorney, who had been mentored by Mia.

Later that brisk, windy day, Diego Armando found himself applying for the Prosecutor's Office. But Diego Armando had been forgotten, and so came the birth of a new man. Godot. The last syllable of each name, to remember his past.

To his sweet kitten, the beautiful Mia Fey, he had been Diego. But her life is gone, and to honor her end, he chose the last syllable of his first name, 'Go'. To his rival, the source of his hatred, the evil Dahlia Hawthorne, he had been Armando. Her life had also perished, and to celebrate her fate, he chose the syllable 'Do'. Thus Godot was born.

Being a prosecutor served two purposes. To fight and to protect. He could fight Phoenix Wright, the one who failed to save Mia. And he could protect Maya Fey, the last connection of his deceased love.

He was like a flower, sleeping like a seed in the ground, useless and hopeful of the sky and sunshine. But once he sprouted, the harsh reality emerged. Cold frost and drenching rains would try to immobilize him, cause him to fail. Others would have failed, crushed. But he was different. He was a fighter.

* * *

With his first court appearance set for tomorrow, Godot was a budding flower. There was a purpose to carry out, and he needed to be ready to battle his new rival, Phoenix Wright.

After his last cup of evening coffee, he prepared for his morning of re-birth. The files and evidence were finalized and in order, his alarm clock was set, and the coffee maker was fully loaded with the bitterest beans. Only one thing was out-of-order. Himself.

The dusty closet doors were opened, and he searched for tomorrow's outfit. To his surprise, there were many pairs of pants, all stylish and fitting. Yet nature had one more storm for his thriving flower. There was not a single shirt.

* * *

Yeah, this one turned out really depressing and pretty weird. Sorry AA Addict! I do thank you for the prompt though. And, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Please comment your ideas, and, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Things Godot Can't See**

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

Sorry this is late! I was out-of-town, and I couldn't write. Also, I'd like to address an ongoing issue with Godot, that Afiction pointed out. The game isn't clear whether he can't see red, or red on a white background. Remember when his eye bled, and how Godot said that the blood was really his tears, because the color red doesn't exist in his world? UNCLEAR. So, as you've noticed, for this story I am assuming he cannot see red at all. Now to the story!

* * *

Phoenix Wright loved the Holidays, especially Christmas. It was a time for bright, twinkling lights, for colorful packages, for curly ribbons. But his favorite part was how everyone was happy. Phoenix halted his train of thought.

_No, 'happy' is too broad a word. There are lots of different aspects of the joy of Christmas. Families finally seeing each other after months apart, long-ago friends calling one another just to say hello, or lovers simply enjoying each others company..._

He blushed at the last idea. Then he smacked his head. Phoenix knew his love-life was a wreck, complete with a murderous ex-girlfriend and a nine-year-old trying to set him up with his best friend. Although romantic love was not something he was blessed with, there were a lot of friends in his life. And that's where a wonderful idea came to his mind; he should host a Christmas Party!

There could be eggnog, presents, and best of all, laughter. Everyone he knew, including himself, had crazy lives, so it would be nice to get away from it all and just have some fun. He knew the girls would love the idea, so he called out to them.

"Pearls! Maya! I've got a great idea!"

The two cousins came barreling into the office, where Maya tripped and almost tackled Phoenix.

Once she pulled herself up, and Phoenix stopped laughing, he began to share his idea.

"So, guess what I've decided to do."

A shining gleam fell over Pearl's eyes.

"Are you planning to propose to Mystic Maya?"

A bead of sweat fell from Phoenix's forehead. He hated dealing with Pearl's deluded fantasies, especially when Maya was around. The older Fey gave him a glance that said 'just ignore it'.

"Well, actually, I was thinking we should host a Christmas Party!"

"Wow Mr. Nick! You're going to throw a whole party just to propose to your special someone? How romantic!"

Phoenix smacked his forehead. This was going to be a _Christmas_ party, not an engagement party! Thankfully, his 'special someone' came to the rescue.

"That's a great idea Nick! Why don't you make the plans while Pearls and I get the decorations and invitations?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Phoenix reached for his wallet to give them money for the supplies. To his dismay, it was gone! He glanced up, and saw his assistant waving it in front of his face.

"Dang it Maya! Stop stealing my money!"

But the thief had already grabbed Pearls and dashed out of the office before he could lecture her about reckless spending.

* * *

The office was quiet with the Fey girls out shopping. This gave Phoenix the perfect atmosphere to work on the invite list. All his former clients, except for Engarde, were invited, along with Edgeworth, Larry, Franziska, Gumshoe, Maggey, Adrian, and Godot. Just as he began counting how many people that would be, Maya came crashing through the doors.

"Nick! We got garland, ornaments, lights, a mini-snowman, candy canes, and invites!"

She handed him six plastic bags stuffed to the brim. The invites were on top, and he shook his head when he realized that they were Steel Samurai themed. Maya and Pearls danced around the office, hanging lights and paper snowflakes, while Phoenix wrote and mailed invitations. Christmas Eve, the day of the party, was only a week away.

* * *

Maya was putting the finishing touches on the decorations, perched precariously on a step-ladder. Holding two jugs of eggnog, Phoenix had just walked in the door.

"Maya! Be careful! You and the step-ladder will fall over any second!"

Her head quickly turned to face him, her eyes glaring with ice.

"For the last time Nick, it's a ladder. Stop being judgmental based on cultural appearances!"

A full-fledged argument would have ensued, but the doorbell chimed. It was their first guest!

Setting the cartons of eggnog in the mini-fridge, Phoenix opened the door to meet his ridiculous childhood friend. Larry was dressed in the Santa costume he had worn for his Samurai Dog stand.

"Hey, Nick! Can't wait to party with the babes!"

"Larry... this isn't that kind of party..."

* * *

Everyone on the guest list had arrived, and most everyone was enjoying themselves, even Franziska. She hadn't whipped anyone, not even Gumshoe, the entire night!

But there was one exception to the fun. In contrast, Godot was extremely confused.

A little girl, who he was pretty sure was Maya's cousin, kept offering him Christmas candy. But every time, she wasn't actually holding any. There wasn't even any on the table, although she kept insisting it was there.

_What a weird little girl__,_ he thought.

Not to mention Trite, his courtroom rival, kept talking to nothing. It seemed he was carrying a conversation, in fact, he could actually _hear_ the other voice. It was one of another man, yet Godot couldn't see anything. Trite kept referring to an Edgeworth, but he knew no one in the room with that name.

_I didn't think Trite to be the type with imaginary friends._

Godot needed a break from all the craziness. There was an empty chair across the room, so he decided he would take a rest. Halfway there, he crashed into nothingness. It didn't look like anything was there, but he could feel what seemed like a person right in front of him. An annoying whine rang out.

"Hey, dude, get off me! I'm not interested in guys!"

* * *

In case that didn't make sense to you, Nick was talking to Edgeworth, and Godot ran into Larry, which he couldn't see because he was wearing the Santa suit as mentioned before. I'd like to thank BimatchiLychee27 for this idea, and everyone for reading my story. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Things Godot Can't See**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sorry everyone, but this will be the last chapter! Writing this has been very fun, and all your reviews have been extremely kind and inspire me to keep writing. My only regret is that I did not get to all of your requests. Just to clear some stuff up, each chapter is in no way related to the others, and I know that there are multiple contradictions. Leading me to say that this chapter is AU. Godot still falls into a coma, but instead Mia doesn't die from Redd White. But the rest of the timeline and everything still stands. Alright, now that I'm done rambling, here we go! The finale of Things Godot Can't See!

* * *

"Diego!"

His eyes fluttered open uncertainly, the pungent smell of coffee in his nose. A faint echo resounded in his ears. He tried to see where he was, but was astounded to discover that his eyes simply would not work. In contrast, everything in his ears seemed to be functioning perfectly.

"Diego! You're awake!"

Something began to register in his head. A smooth hand grasped his tightly, with such an immense force he jumped a little in the scratchy bed. Instantly, everything came flooding back to him.

"Mia, is that you? Do you think you could turn a light on? It's as dark as blend #57 in here..."

She practically tackled him with a hug.

"Oh Diego... you don't know how much I've missed you..."

The coffee aficionado was growing more and more confused.

"Missed me? What do you mean, kitten?"

The temperature of the room seemed to drop at least twenty degrees. He could sense that his kitten had become uncomfortable. She had released him from the hug a few moments ago, and now he felt around to find her.

"Mia, what happened?"

A tear slipped down her face, and her words were barely audible from the grief.

"Let me get the doctor."

* * *

The past two days felt longer than his whole life. Mia and the doctor carefully explained the situation; he had been in a coma for the past five years.

One of Diego's most important rules stated that 'the only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over'.

Although it had just begun, he reached for Mia and wept.

She told him of the past five years while he cried into her shoulder. Only a few details were remembered; Mia had created her own law firm, and that she had taken an apprentice, Phoenix Wright. But the only thing that mattered to the sobbing, broken man was that she waited for him.

* * *

After the discovery and the shock of his coma, the doctor started treating Diego's eyes. Modern medicine had come a long way while he was asleep, and there were many solutions to his blindness. First he had to take many medications, all with different rules and procedures that were extremely confusing. After three weeks with no improvement, it was time for the mask.

It was large, silver, and quite ugly. But if it enabled him to see his Mia again, he would wear it for certain.

The mask worked slightly differently for everyone, and although it allowed the wearer to see most things, there would be some colors, shapes, or patterns that simply didn't exist. Diego was instructed to watch for them, and then was dismissed from the hospital.

* * *

Everything looked different, yet somehow the same. Mia, his kitten, definitely looked different. She had explained to him earlier that she had to sell his apartment to cover the medical bills, but instantly assured him that he would be staying at her apartment. They held hands while they walked down the empty sidewalk, keeping each other warm in the frigid night air. A twenty-minute walk found them at the train station.

Diego simply assumed that they would be taking the train to Mia's apartment. However, once they had boarded and sat down, she told him otherwise.

"Since you've been gone so long, I wanted to celebrate you being alive and well. Last week I called my sister at Kurain, and told her the news. The whole village was so excited that you were okay, and they offered to throw a party in your honor."

Shocked, and barely able to respond, Diego somehow found the words.

"Kitten, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known. Have I ever told you that?"

Other passengers on the train most likely thought that the ride was long and boring, but to the reunited couple, the old and somewhat odorous train was heaven.

* * *

Now the two were on the last leg of the journey, walking down a tranquil forest path, lit only by the stars and the moon. Footsteps on gravel and a slight ruffle in the leaves were the only sound. A little ways further, the sound of someone beating a drum sounded through the woods, and turning sharply to the right brought them face to face with everyone from Kurain Village. Orange lanterns were scattered decoratively along with beautiful flowers from the mountain, and the aroma of delicious food wafted around the area.

All the villagers were dressed in ceremonial silk robes of all sorts of colors and designs. Maya, at the front of the group, dashed to hug her sister and then Diego. She was wearing a beautiful dark purple robe, patterned with lighter purple lilies. It may have just been the dim lighting, but it seemed there was a tear in her eye.

"Sis, Diego, I'm so glad both of you are back!"

* * *

The party was wonderful; people danced, sang, ate, and laughed with each other. Almost everyone from the village congratulated Diego, but as the night went on, he started to realize something. Everywhere he looked, there was never any red. But the party really was splendid, so he figured it could wait until tomorrow. After dancing to a particularly slow song with Mia, an exuberant Maya bounded towards them.

"Do you two want Hamburgers?"

Everyone laughed at her excitement, causing Maya to blush. Mia untangled her hand from Diego's and reached for one of the deluxe cheeseburgers that her little sister was holding.

"I propose a toast!"

At this, everyone laughed even harder. Some of the elders proceeded to grab more cheeseburgers and pass them out to everyone. Mia handed the other burger Maya brought to Diego, and everyone held up their meals.

"To Diego!"

* * *

As the party started winding down and the sun started to rise, Mia stood on a small podium and called everyone to attention. The whole village hushed at the beginning of her speech.

"Diego, these last five years without you were a struggle. Sometimes it seemed that you would never wake up, and it was excruciating knowing that there was nothing I could do to help. But being here now, with you, with everyone, reminds me that we still have a long future ahead of us."

The crowd all turned towards Diego, causing him to blush even more.

"So, to honor you into our family, we have a gift to you from the entire village."

Maya clasped his hand and dragged him up to the podium.

"Diego, we, Kurain Village, present you with your very own Magatama."

An elder carried a glowing Magatama, strung with the traditional pearl beads. She stood on her tiptoes and hung it around his neck. The crowd cheered and clapped, hollered and whistled. Diego Armando was now a Fey.

* * *

It was mid-morning, and Mia was asleep. The party lasted the entire night, and now it was time to rest. But Diego was too confused to sleep. The entire day yesterday, he had proved to himself that the color red no longer existed in his world. Stop signs had no color, and a Santa Claus downtown seemed to be wearing a completely colorless suit.

He stood in front of the mirror, wearing his new Magatama. It glowed faintly, and was slightly translucent. And it was most definitely red.

* * *

Hurray! I know this chapter was actually about something he _could _see, but oh well! Now Diego will always have something red in his life:) Well, this was really fun to write and hopefully I'll have something new up soon. Thanks again to everyone for reading this!


End file.
